storycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Beasts of the Dreamers Realm (Part 2)
The Beasts of the Dreamers Realm Time had passed, years, several even. Armin Cloudsworn had watched the changing of the seasons from the four grey walls of his existence. the whites of winter and blossoms of spring contrast against the bleak steel of the iron capital. Since the war was kicked into full scale the capital had been left to rust. No longer did Armin hear the excited chatter of foreign merchants from far off lands no more scarpering children playing in the streets. Cashen Dameer's war on the world had come at a terrible cost to those within the capital and an even higher cost to those outside it. Armin suspected that the only soldiers left in reserve were the royal elite of which his father was a part of. His fathers influence had been enough to keep Armin alive rather than executed for high treason, he should be grateful for that but after 7 years being confined Armin despised his fathers gratitude. A low rumble outside dragged Armin to his feet from his itchy straw layering to peer through the small barred window to the outside. The gilded crest of house Dameer flashed harshly as the gold and silver of knighted cavalry orderly marched on along the cobbles outside. Accompanying them was a man in glittering regal robes sitting upon a white horse draped in the countries colours. A jeweled crown adorning his head. Alongside him a sterner man straddled on a dark horse. More medals than clothing armored his broad chest beneath his bushy mustache that curled up with his sour grin. Armin knew this man to be his father, who now appeared to be military adviser for the king. an order was barked and the troop stopped. Not before revealing their precious cargo to Armins open eyes. Under the guard of these elite was an broad carriage pulled but much more mundane horses than those embellished with armor and flags. This carriage carried a device Armin had never seen the likes of. It looks like a large blast furnace atop which a gleaming green crystal had been perched atop. A focusing crystal. This was a weapon of some calamity. Above the huffing and clatter of the horses in armor Armin overheard the kings voice. "You're sure this will work to stop that thing?" "Of course your majesty." Armin recognized the rash voice of his father too. The cunning underdone more noticeable than ever. "Our top specialist worked on these blueprints for years and we bled the people dry to fund it, there is no way this could fail." What exactly were they trying to stop Armin wondered. A weapon of that size was easily class 5 magic, if not higher. Before Armin could think this over any more the troop became agitated by more hurried clattering of hooves heading towards them. peering through armor mass of soldiers Armin couldn't see what it was but it was causing a commotion among the ranks. "It's coming!" a horse, panicked voice cried. "Its on its way right now, we have to leave! It can't be stopped!" A scout had returned bearing the grim news that father was not pleased to hear. "Calm down solider, it can be stopped with this feat of engineering. Remember your creed. We do not flee the capital, this fortress is our home and we will defend it to the last man." He retorted sharply. "You don't understand." The scout more flustered and terrified with every word he spoke. "There's no hope. We're all doomed!" his words were cut short but the ring of an unsheathed sword. Armin heard a low gurgle and then a slump. "Those who oppose house Damaar are unfit to be soldiers. I am terribly sorry your majesty." Armin could feel his fathers word sting the back of his mind like razors. He hid himself from view shortly to catch his breath. He knew he could not be seen from the gloom of his cell but he feared his fathers prying eyes more than ever. It felt as if those words were beckoning him. Armin was broken from his rumination by a terrifying rumbling that shook the entire cell, the entire city even. mortar broke free from the roof floating down in a shaft of hazy light. Armin quickly reasserted his position at the window but was met with darkness. A thick long shadow was cast across the horizon, it grew and stood tall. taller than the sky itself. Crouched against the roof of the world this faceless being turned towards Cashen Dameer. Screams pierced the cold silence that fell with the shadow. The horses of the elites trembled and their riders shook. It looked like the shadow of a human hunched over with long slender limbs. No facial features or hair, a black gloom against the pale blue space around it. The shadow shuddered, it's echo reverberated through the very being of the entire city, facing the city it extended an arm, reaching around the sky. Arim heard faintly his father mutter to his men. "So the rumors are true, the sleeper has awoken." Armin felt his heart jump into his mouth. He clenched the bars of his cell unable to blink away from the enormous being. This was the sleeper. Stories Arim had never believed flooded into his mind. The divine being that sleeps beneath the dreamers realm. A terror with power to rival the stars. One line in particular stayed with him and ranch in his head like an alarm. "His awakening signals the end of days." Arim managed a silent scream as the colossal giant brought its hand down upon the capital. The 4 walls rumbled and heaved, dust and debris flew in through the open bars of the cell window to escape the carnage outside. Arim picked himself off the floor, clearing his lungs of the aftermath. Armin could see nothing but clouds of rolling dust, nothing could have survived that. A crumbling to his right alerted Armin to a gash cutting the grey confinement open, Armin scrambled through the gap leaving the manic screams of trapped prisoners behind him. Bracing against the harsh dust that filled his lungs Arim could not help but squint as he searched for any signs of life. Torn and bloodied banners littered the floor, swords and chain mail clinked underfoot as Armin shakily made his way free of the cloud unprepared for what he saw next. Beneath a sizable chunk of Cashen iron he saw a frail hand lying in a pool of blood. Armin threw up in his mouth, retching at the sight. A dented crown rolled around the pool, the luxurious furs of the king peaked from under the rubble looking far less luxurious and far more bloodied. A black figure arose from the rubble, pushing aside sheets of iron and brickwork. His cape tattered and his armour shedding from his bruised body. The figure quickly turned towards Armins hunched form. He lumbered over, Armin noticed his armor was dangerously turned inward in some places. A armored gauntlet landed on his shoulder, Armin flinched. A gruff voice heaved "Where is the device?" Armin quickly shook his head denying any knowledge of 'The device'. The black knight peered up from his own wounds and met Armin with a cold stare. His face thawed as a wave of realization flowed over his sharp features. Armin noticed it too as his eyes began to well. "Dad...?" Armin managed to croak. "...Armin" Egar Cloudsworn, military adviser to the iron realm of Cashen Dameer, coughed heavily and spattered blood onto Armin's filthy prison tunic. Armin began to weep uncontrollably, such a mix of emotions had swelled within him both now and over the last 7 years. The hand on his shoulder clenched tightly. "You always were weak." Egar tossed his son aside into the rubble. His bruised face fixed in a maddening scowl. He tossed off of his gauntlets and unfastened his cape allowing it to be snatched into the sandstorm of chaos. He raised both his arms towards the sky and fell to his knees. With a deep breath he let loose a cry. The heavens heard and they responded, the dust cleared in one quick motion and both father and son peered into the new rays of sunlight. Emerald light glittered around them both as the bulk of an enormous create descended. With a stiff thud it grounded itself and slumped. Armin recognized the creature, the same Dragon he met in the dreamers realm. His jaded hide had been scarred and scorched, tears in his wings and gashes on his nose and face suggested that not even he had been able to escape the iron aggression. The dragons voice surrounded them. "Armin" he sighed "I am sorry this had to happen." Panicked Armin replied, "So is that really it? The Sleeper?!" "I am afraid so, the war on this world has awoken him, this truly is the end of days." "DIE FILTHY BEAST!" Egars manic voice crackled as his dragged his broken sword above the slumped head of the dragon. Armin screamed in protest blearily charging at his father scraping up a chipped iron rod in the process. He lept at his fathers upright form clenching the pole like a spear. Armin had reached his target. His grip numbed and his head fell. Egar let out a low laugh slowly morphing into an almighty cackle. Armin opened his eyes and through his tear blurred vision saw his fathers sword protruding from his chest. Crimson blood spread beneath his clothes. He quickly dropped the futile pole and gripped his stomach. Blood was now angrily sputtering through his dirty fingertips. "You have been chosen Armin." The dragons voice echoed into his mind as he collapsed back, the world around him fading. Edgar stood over him and retracted his sword between Armins hands. Fiery pain shot through Armins body responding with painful grunts in protest. Egar then raised the bloodied sword again before bringing it down. Armin did not see what happened next. His eyes would not open, his body would not obey. He turned still and never drew breath again. Until... With a gasp that filled his lung Armin shot up. His min race and blurred so much so that he did not notice where he was. All around him was the expansive universe. Stars and galaxies turned around him. A powerful voice whispered around him. "You are the dreamer now, create and dream, make a new world for life to continue." Armin let out a deep sigh, stardust tumbling from each movement. He was so very tired. He lent back, closed his eyes and dreamt. Editors Note: Due to Forsetti's presence on the battlefield in the final days of the War with The Minstrel it is to be assumed that a body double was used within the fall of Bastion.